An optical module comprising an optical device and an electronic device provided on a base is used for, for example, optical communication. An example of this kind of optical module is a pin-amplifier module on the base of which a photodiode as an optical device and a preamplifier IC as an electronic device are mounted. There is also, as an example, an optical transceiver module on the base of which a receiving IC and a transmitting IC as electronic devices and an optical device are mounted. Further, an optical bench-wired type of package exemplified by such as known CAN package, DIL (dual in-line) package and SOP (small outline package) is also a typical optical module.
The present invention provides an optical module. The optical module in an aspect of the present invention comprise:
a base;
an optical device, an electronic device and a relay terminal table mounted on the above base;
first electric wiring for electrically connecting the optical device with the relay terminal table; and
second electric wiring for electrically connecting the optical device with the relay terminal table,
wherein the above optical device and the above electronic device are electrically connected via the above relay terminal table by means of the above first and second electric wiring.